Déboires d'un télépathe
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Série de one-shots centrés sur les hauts et les bas qui viennent avec la télépathie. Entendre les pensées des autres peut mener à bien des situations inusitées, drôles ou gênantes. Met en scène tous les Cullens, et de nombreux moments de famille. Canon.
1. Une vieille dame énervante

J'ai eu cette idée qui m'est passée par la tête, un beau jour, et je l'ai trouvée vraiment marante. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant!

Pour vous situer dans le temps, ça a lieu quand Carlisle et Edward étaient encore juste tous les deux, avant qu'Esmée n'entre dans le décor.

* * *

Déboires d'un télépathe

PdV Carlisle

Ce jour-là, Edward m'avait rejoint à l'hôpital. Au début, il m'inquiétait un peu lorsqu'il faisait cela. Il était encore très jeune, et un accident était vite arrivé. Mais j'avais fini par admettre qu'il avait un très bon contrôle. Vraiment, je pouvais être fier de lui. J'étais vraiment heureux de l'avoir désormais à mes côtés.

Il était donc installé dans un coin éloigné de la salle d'examen, plongé dans un livre, attendant que je finisse mes consultations. Il ne me restait plus qu'une patiente. Une vieille dame à moitié sourde, si j'en croyais ses difficultés à me comprendre. Elle semblait avoir une grosse grippe, et une grosse extinction de voix nuisait énormément à sa parole. La communication n'allait pas être facile…

Quoique… Edward pourrait peut-être se rendre utile et me traduire ses pensées… Je lui jetai un regard pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il dévisageait ma patiente en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette réaction m'inquiéta, dans un premier temps. J'avais rarement vu Edward si concentré sur quelqu'un, surtout une simple vieille humaine. Il semblait en contrôle, cependant. Il n'avait pas l'air de combattre une soit irrépressible. Je reportai donc mon attention sur la vieille qui me regardait candidement. Elle n'avait rien de bien particulier…

_À quoi pense-t-elle?_ pensai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Peut-être était-elle du genre superstitieux et avait compris ce que nous étions? C'était possible… mais elle n'aurait pas souri ainsi si elle avait soupçonné son médecin d'être un vampire.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un grognement agacé de la part d'Edward. Je jetai un coup d'œil intrigué à mon jeune compagnon. Il regardait toujours la vieille dame, d'un air de plus en plus énervé. Elle n'avait tout de même pas réellement deviné notre nature?

Edward secoua négativement la tête pour me rassurer. Puis, il sembla se forcer à retourner à son roman en gromelant.

Je revins donc à ma patiente qui à présent regardait Edward, ayant sûrement suivi mon regard, et lui souriait avec ce même air candide qu'elle arborait depuis qu'elle était entrée. Bien qu'un peu surpris par le comportement étrange de mon ami, je commençai à examiner la vieille dame. La pauvre n'arrivait presque plus à parler. Une fois ou deux, je quêtai mentalement l'aide d'Edward, mais comme il ne faisait que s'énerver davantage à chaque fois, j'abandonnai l'idée. Je m'arrangeai donc par moi-même pour comprendre le discours discontinu de ma patiente, m'interrogeant sur ce qui agaçait tant Edward chez elle. Je sentais que de temps en temps, celui-ci laissais glisser son regard sur la vieille à nouveau, mais il retournait rapidement à son livre en grognant. Pourtant, la dame n'avait pas l'air particulièrement hypocrite ou méchante…

Ou alors, peut-être fantasmait-elle sur lui et ça l'énervait? J'eus un sourire à cette pensée. Ça ne serait pas la première fois…

- C'est pas ça! marmonna Edward, de son coin, suffisamment bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

_C'est quoi alors?_ m'enquis-je mentalement tout en poursuivant l'examen.

Il poussa un grognement frustré.

- C'est rien, oublie! répondit-il sèchement.

Je terminai finalement l'auscultation de la vieille et lui prescrivit un traitement. Sitôt que je fus prêt à partir, Edward se leva et m'ouvrit le chemin, toujours de mauvaise humeur et apparemment pressé de partir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? m'inquiétai-je.

Il me regarda une seconde, souffla d'exaspération, puis me lança un sourire crispé.

- Vraiment rien, répondit-il, C'est pas du tout important.

Alors pourquoi était-il si énervé?

- Pour rien, grogna-t-il en perdant son semblant de sourire.

Je n'insistai pas plus. Il ne se calma pas de tout le trajet du retour, grommelant dans sa barbe, comme n'importe quel adolescent au cœur de sa crise. Une fois enfin rendus à la maison, il courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque de mon bureau, et je l'entendis prendre une bonne dizaine de livres. Désarçonné par son comportement, je l'y suivis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demandai-je à nouveau.

Pas que le voir lire soit surprenant en soi, mais je m'étais plutôt attendu à le voir aller se défouler sur son piano.

- J'apprends l'allemand! rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

* * *

(N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, si vous avez apprécié...)

Merci à tous pour m'avoir lue!


	2. En double

C'est une autre petite anecdote qui m'est passée par la tête. Elle est moins punchée que la dernière, (beaucoup) plus courte, aussi, mais je la trouvais assez ironique... Juste une situation amusante, quoi... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi!

* * *

PdV Carlisle

L'hiver approchait. Edward avait lacéré son manteau, lors de la dernière chasse. Impossible de ne pas attirer l'attention lorsqu'on se promène dans la neige en chemise. Ce qui signifiait faire les magasins.

La vendeuse manqua l'arrêt cardiaque en nous voyant entrer dans sa boutique. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward rouler les yeux.

Nous dirigeant vers le fond du magasin, nous croisâmes une très jolie jeune femme, enfin, pour une humaine. Je remarquai cependant qu'elle ne portait qu'un seul bas… Curieux…

Je ne m'y serais pas attardé si Edward ne s'était pas retourné sur son passage, l'air hypnotisé. Ah non! Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer! Nous étions en public! Une scène de film d'horreur n'était pas la meilleure des choses, au cœur d'un magasin, au beau milieu de la journée. Je lui mis une main sur l'épaule pour le retenir s'il devait lui sauter à la gorge. Mais il se contenta de la suivre des yeux, le regard intense de concentration, fasciné.

Alors, une autre hypothèse me vint à l'esprit. Coup de foudre, peut-être?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Carlisle, répondit Edward en roulant les yeux, brisant sa concentration alors que la demoiselle sortait du magasin.

- Il n'y aurait pas de mal à cela, tu sais?

Il me lança un regard septique, n'y croyant manifestement pas.

Je soupirai. 20 ans, c'était un peu jeune pour ne plus croire en l'amour.

- Non, en fait, cette fille est schizophrène, reprit Edward en ignorant mes dernières pensées.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

- Je te jure! Ça m'a vraiment pris par surprise, mais elle entend des voix dans sa tête. Plutôt intéressant d'ailleurs. Mais c'était bizarre…

_Il y en a qui ne devraient pas parler!_ pensai-je par devers moi, amusé.

- Hey! J'ai entendu!

- C'est bien mon point!

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ou même des suggestions de situations cocasses impliquant Edward et sa télépathie! Et je voudrais aussi remercier les quelques personnes qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre.

Peut-être à la prochaine, si jamais j'ai d'autres idées!


	3. Un examen de maths pénible

Alors, voilà, j'ai écrit cette histoire en réponse au défi de moinini qui m'a été lancé dans une review. C'est probablement un peu différent de ce à quoi tu pensais, mais j'ai mis l'essentiel, je crois.

(Notez que les pensées des autres sont en _italique_)

Alors, voici:

**Le seul examen qu'Edward ait jamais coulé…**

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Pour une première session d'école depuis ma transformation, je me débrouillais bien. J'avais ma soif relativement sous contrôle, j'arrivais à focaliser mon attention. Oui, je pouvais être fier. Du moins, Carlisle l'était, et ça me faisait plaisir.

Ça faisait près de 5 ans que j'étais devenu un vampire. Et comme Esmée réussissait à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un chaperon constamment, j'avais pu recommencer l'école.

J'avais décidé de m'inscrire en physiques à l'université. En fait, la médecine m'intéressait beaucoup aussi, mais je n'étais définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Alors ça avait été la physique. J'aimais beaucoup l'atmosphère de l'université. On sentait un véritable chamboulement dans mon domaine d'études, avec toutes ces nouvelles théories de relativité et, tout récemment, la théorie des quanta, et toute la physique de Newton remise en question. Les humains découvraient que peut-être le monde était-il plus grand que ce qu'ils croyaient, et c'était fascinant.

De mon côté, en tant que vampire, je n'avais aucun problème à assimiler la matière. Mais tout était nouveau, j'apprenais de nouveaux concepts dont j'ignorais encore tout. Pour la première fois depuis 1918, je me sentais comme quelqu'un et le monde m'intéressait. J'aimais la nouveauté. Ça me faisait oublier que moi-même, j'avais arrêté de changer depuis déjà cinq ans. Ça rendait la situation plus… supportable? Mouais, plus supportable. Même si c'était difficile de passer inaperçu avec mon aspect et mes capacités particulières que j'avais encore du mal à maîtriser. Qui aurait cru qu'un vampire pourrait avoir une migraine? Quelques fois, il y avait simplement trop de pensées étrangères dans ma tête pour ma santé mentale…

Mais je faisais de mon mieux pour les reléguer dans le fond de mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que les voix ne soient plus qu'un bruit de fond dans ma tête. Chose difficile, quelques fois.

Enfin, c'était la fin de la session. Plus qu'un examen de maths, et j'étais en vacances. Le concept me faisait rire intérieurement. Un vampire en vacances… Le gymnase, réaménagé en salle d'examen pour l'occasion, était rempli. C'était l'heure. Je pouvais entendre la nervosité des autres étudiants.

_Zut, c'était quoi la formule, déjà, pour les différentielles de Bernouilli…_

_Allez, du calme. J'y arrivais très bien hier, il n'y a pas de raison de stresser. Zen. Ah non, j'y arriverai jamais! Les intégrales et moi…_

_Pfff…je serais prêt, à parier n'importe quoi que je n'ai pas le temps de terminer…_

_Merde! Mais pourquoi je m'en fais! Ma moyenne est au top! Si je coule, tout le monde coule! Enfin, sauf peut-être Cullen…_

_Pourquoi je suis là? J'ai rien compris à la matière, ça sert à rien. De toute façon j'ai mieux à faire qu'étudier. C'est pas fait pour moi. Des activités comme celles d'hier soir, c'est beaucoup plus divertissant…_

Je jetai un vague regard à mon voisin. Il commença à émettre des images mentales d'une jeune fille, blonde, qui… Irk!

Non, je ne voulais pas savoir! S'ils pouvaient passer les copies, question d'occuper un peu son esprit! Allez! Je n'avais aucune envie de découvrir plus en détail cet aspect de l'espèce humaine au cours d'une épreuve de mathématiques, merci!

_Bon c'est l'heure!_

Alléluia!

- Silence dans la salle! lança Mme Bones, C'est commencé!

À cela, chacun se tut et se jeta sur sa copie. Et toutes les pensées étaient dirigées vers l'examen, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Mme Bones était en fait la seule femme de l'équipe professorale dans le département. Mais elle avait définitivement une forte personnalité et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Personnellement, je ne l'avais pas parmi mes enseignants, mais avec quelques collègues, elle se devait de veiller au bon déroulement de l'épreuve. Elle commença à balayer la salle des yeux. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur moi.

_Doux Jésus, ce type est un dieu! Wow!_

Je relevai un bref instant les yeux de mon examen et croisai son regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un pensait quelque chose de semblable à mon égard, mais tout de même… Elle me dévisageait sans pudeur. Habituellement, les humains n'osaient pas trop me fixer longtemps. C'était instinctif. Quelque part, ils sentaient le prédateur en moi.

Ennuyé, je retournai à ma copie.

_Wow! Quels yeux! Je me demande il a quel âge… Considérant le niveau scolaire…Au moins 20 ans. Mais peut-être plus… Quoique son visage… Pas plus de 25 ans… 15 ans de différence donc…Et zut, peu importe son âge, ce gars est un véritable adonis. Il a les yeux les plus beaux que j'aie jamais vu! Et son visage… Un ange tombé du ciel… Et ses lèvres…_

Là, ça commençait à être embarrassant. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de la faire sortir de mon esprit. Sans succès. C'était moi ou ses pensées étaient plus bruyantes que celles de tout le gymnase réunies? Finalement, je me contentai de me pencher davantage sur mon examen, espérant lui cacher un peu la vue. Mauvaise idée. Elle amena sa chaise juste devant ma rangée pour avoir un meilleur angle de vision. Arg…

_Des épaules bien bâties. Il a l'air plutôt musclé. Imaginer ses bras forts, m'entourant la taille, ses mains sur…_

J'écarquillai les yeux devant l'image qu'elle m'envoyait. J'avais toujours été un gentleman, alors jamais je n'aurais… Jamais je… Irk! Ses… euh… fantaisies? … étaient pires que tout ce dont mon voisin s'était souvenu, un peu plus tôt. En fréquentant l'université, je m'étais habitué à tomber de temps en temps sur un garçon qui pensait à ce genre de choses, mais habituellement, je m'éloignais ou je me concentrais sur le cours et j'arrivais à ne pas y porter attention. J'étais aussi quelques fois tombé sur des images un peu dérangeantes dans l'esprit de Carlisle ou d'Esmée, mais ils étaient prudents autour de moi, et je n'avais jamais rien vu de trop choquant. Et c'était définitivement la première fois qu'on m'incluait autant dans ce genre de scène. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles à l'université, encore moins en physique.

_...Et puis ses lèvres… Et j'embrasserais…_

Au secours! Je n'étais définitivement pas prêt à voir ce genre de choses à mon propos! C'était vraiment, mais vraiment dérangeant. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien! Je m'efforçais simplement de mon mieux de ne rien comprendre des images qui m'envahissaient l'esprit.

_...Et ensuite…_

Et ensuite ses fantasmes devinrent de pire en pire, de plus en plus dégoûtant, horribles, contre-nature…

Fini! Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai prestement, ignorant de mon mieux son regard qui me déshabillait mentalement, qui analysait ma grâce, la façon dont je bougeais pour parfaire ces… choses dans son esprit tordu. Je rendis ma copie à mon enseignant et quittai précipitamment la pièce.

Plus jamais! Jamais je ne voulais me retrouver à nouveau dans une situation semblable. Son regard… Ses pensées… Euk!

J'espérais ne pas tomber sur elle la prochaine session. Enfin, j'avais les vacances pour oublier tout ce qui se rapportait à… ça… Carlisle avait prévu un petit voyage pour nous présenter des vieux amis, à Esmée et moi. Avec un peu de chance, le grand air d'Alaska et la rencontre avec le clan de Tanya, à Denali, pourrait me changer les idées…

* * *

Alors? C'était bien? À la hauteur des autres?

Je me suis dit qu'il avait bien fallu que ça arrive pour la première fois, un jour (et qu'il avait sûrement dû être traumatisé...) Dur, la vie de télépathe, quelques fois! (Et sa rencontre avec Tania ne risque pas d'arranger les choses, je vous laisse imaginer...)


	4. Égocentrisme

Après une longue absence, j'ai une nouvelle anecdote! Peut-être pas aussi punché que d'autres, mais j'ai eu bien du plaisir à l'écrire!

Régalez-vous!

* * *

**Égocentrisme**

_Point de vue d'Edward_**  
**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que je faisais là. Comment avait fait Carlisle, déjà, pour me convaincre de les accompagner, lui et Esmée, à cette réception? Mystère absolu. Eux-même n'allaient que très rarement à ce genre d'évènements, préférant d'autres sortes de sorties romantiques. Et moi, c'était encore plus rare. Ce genre d'endroit était habituellement bondé de gens hypocrites de la haute société qui ne cessaient de se comparer les uns les autres pour tenter de paraître mieux que leur voisin. Un vrai festival de mauvaise foi et d'égocentrisme. Alors… qu'est-ce que je faisais là, déjà? Que je détestais cette pantomime humaine que je devais jouer.

_Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle porte, celle-là? Elle fait presque peine à voir! Et celle-là, elle a la même parure que moi dans les cheveux, non mais, elle se prend pour qui? Pff… Elle ne sait même pas la porter en plus, elle me va tellement mieux qu'à elle. Et en plus je suis beaucoup plus belle qu'elle. Qu'elle ne se demande pas pourquoi ce type ne la regarde pas! Ils sont tous à mes pieds, de toute façon. Parce que je suis la plus belle dans la salle. Ils me regardent tous. Je suis sûre que toutes les filles sont jalouses!_

Seigneur! Celle-là battait des records de prétention! Qu'est-ce que je détestais ce genre d'endroit. De loin, j'entendis une autre jeune fille accueillir Miss Parfaite.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pu venir! Je croyais que tu avais un empêchement!

Ce qui était en complète contradiction avec ses pensées :

_Elle n'aurait pas pu être malade, pour une fois? C'est toujours elle qui a la vedette! C'est tellement injuste! C'est juste parce qu'elle est blonde. Blonde et parfaite. Elle m'énerve! Pile le jour où les Cullen décident finalement de se mêler à la bonne société, en plus! Maintenant, elle va sûrement tenter de le séduire et je n'aurai plus aucune chance! Je la déteste!_

Je grognai presque en reconnaissant sa voix. Lucy. C'était la sœur d'un garçon avec qui j'avais dû faire un travail d'équipe à l'école. Elle « tentait de me séduire » elle-même depuis l'instant où elle m'avait aperçu. Ses fantaisies étaient à vomir.

Miss Parfaite-Blonde lui répondit avec chaleur.

- Je sais, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu d'occasions de se voir, alors j'ai fait un effort pour me libérer!

_Comme si j'allais rater une occasion pareille de parader et montrer à tous ma supériorité! Elle devra bien s'y faire un jour, elle ne pourra jamais être aussi belle que moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse!_

Erk, j'allais être malade si j'en entendais davantage. Je m'efforçai de chasser leurs pensées nauséabondes de ma tête. Je tentai de me concentrer sur Carlisle et Esmée, pour me rafraîchir, mais ils étaient occupés à penser l'un à l'autre, alors je me trouvai très vite une autre distraction. Je n'avais pas besoin de ces images dans ma tête en plus de tout le reste. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant sur quoi se concentrer, et j'en fus réduit à rester attablé dans mon coin, un verre plein pour faire semblant, entouré de l'odeur des hors d'œuvres et des pensées hypocrites des bonnes gens de la société. Quelle mauvaise soirée! Au moins, l'air hautain que le dégoût devait me donner ne détonnerait pas dans l'atmosphère ambiante…

Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement? Je fixais le mur de l'autre côté de la salle de bal, cherchant à noyer toutes les voix autour de moi en un chuchotis incompréhensible. Mais certains commentaires perçaient ça et là, tous plus vains et détestables les uns que les autres. Pourquoi, dès qu'il était question d'argent, les humains ne pouvaient-ils pas se soutenir les uns les autres, au lieu de tenter de se manger entre eux?

_Edward Cullen_

Réflexe. Je tournai la tête en direction de la voix. C'était Lucy. Encore.

- Il est beau, non? s'extasia-t-elle à son amie, C'est un ami de mon frère, il est déjà venu chez nous pour un travail. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

_Enfin, j'aimerais bien. Mais si elle pense que je lui plais, peut-être qu'elle n'ira pas le charmer?_

Les deux jeunes filles relevèrent les yeux vers moi au moment précis où je détournais les miens, écœuré. L'indignation de Miss Parfaite en était presque drôle.

_Mais comment ose-t-il? Il devrait être en pâmoison devant moi, comme tous les autres! Il se croit mieux que moi, peut-être? Il ne me va pas à la cheville! Je suis indubitablement magnifique et lui…_

Je sentis sa colère monter encore d'un cran.

_De quel droit se permet-il d'être plus beau que moi? Non! Il n'est pas plus beau! Comment ose-t-il me snober comme ça? Je vais lui apprendre à me dédaigner ainsi! À la fin de la soirée, il sera à mes pieds!_

De son côté Lucy exultait.

_Wow! Il ne l'a même pas regardée! Peut-être qu'il préfère les brunes? J'ai encore toutes mes chances, finalement! Je devrais tenter le coup!_

- Nous devrions aller lui parler, suggéra-t-elle alors à Miss Parfaite.

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux fixés sur moi. « Sa proie », comme elle se plaisait à le penser. Quelle ironie.

Mais je compris subitement ce qu'elles allaient faire. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas réellement se disputer mes faveurs? Je fus un instant tenté de prendre la fuite, mais elles arrivèrent à ma table avant que je n'en aie eu le temps.

- Edward! Quelle surprise! s'exclama Lucy comme si elle n'avait remarqué ma présence qu'un instant plus tôt, On ne vous voit jamais en ce genre d'occasion! La place est-elle libre? m'interrogea-t-elle en désignant les chaises à mes côtés.

Je fus tenté de répondre non, mais ma bonne éducation me retint, alors je hochai la tête. Elle me fit un sourire qu'elle pensait être séduisant en s'assoyant.

_Pfff… Pathétique. Comme s'il allait la regarder alors que je suis à côté_, pensa Miss Parfaite, attirant mon attention.

Elle me fit un sourire délibérément timide et me regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard supposément irrésistible, s'assoyant à son tour, avec des mouvements calculés pour se mettre en valeur. Elle était aussi pathétique que son amie, à mon avis.

_Et maintenant, il va rougir en détournant les yeux et me balbutier un compliment inintelligible. En moins de deux, il sera à mes pieds._

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Même si j'avais encore eu la possibilité de rougir, avec tout ce que j'avais entendu dans la tête des gens au cours des dernières années, ce n'était pas un sourire faussement gêné d'une demoiselle encore innocente qui allait m'embarrasser!

_Alors, Edward, on s'amuse bien?_ se moqua mentalement Carlisle, en passant non loin, sur la piste de danse avec Esmée, _Tu as la cote chez les demoiselles, ce soir, à ce que je vois!_

Ah, ah! Très drôle! Je devrais peut-être lui parler de ses infirmières plus souvent! Ça lui passerait l'envie de faire des commentaires!

Esmée, elle, était plus excitée que moqueuse, à mon grand damne.

_Oh, Edward! Tu devrais les inviter à danser!_

Jamais de la vie!

_Tu avais promis que tu essaierais de t'amuser!_ me rappela-t-elle.

Essayer étant le mot clef. Ça n'avait manifestement pas très bien marché et danser n'aiderait sûrement pas!

_Allez_, insista-t-elle comme je ne bougeais pas, _Invite une jeune fille à danser!_

Je soupirai. Bah… Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Esmée…

Je me levai donc et me tournai vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mesdemoiselles, leur dis-je le plus poliment possible, mais j'ai un engagement à respecter. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de faire plus ample connaissance.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire et les plantai là. Elles restèrent un moment stupéfaites avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Leurs pensées insultées en furent presque jouissives.

_Edward!_ me gronda Esmée.

Carlisle, lui, arrivait à peine à se retenir de rire haut et fort.

Je scannai rapidement la salle des yeux pour trouver la meilleure candidate. Je repérai une jeune fille qui se tenait un peu en retrait, observant la salle et les convives avec émerveillement. C'était une des seules à ne pas chercher à se mettre en valeur à tout prix et à ne pas rabaisser les autres dans sa tête. À ne pas tout rapporter à elle-même. En fait, sa robe était de piètre qualité, comparé aux autres, elle n'avait presque aucune parure, et elle n'attirait pas les regards.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait réussi à nous faire inviter ici! Tout est tellement beau! On se croirait dans un vrai conte de fée!_

Je m'arrêtai devant elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, la saluai-je.

_C'est pas possible, pincez-moi, je rêve! Voici le prince charmant!_

Je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser filtrer mon agacement. Pour Esmée, me rappelai-je.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

Sa tête se vida un instant. Puis, elle rougit profondément en regagnant ses fonctions cérébrales et accepta timidement. Derrière moi, j'entendis l'incrédulité totale des deux pestes.

_Comment ose-t-il, ce misérable! Comment ose-t-il me repousser comme ça, et au profit de quoi? De ça? Elle est laide, trop maigre, sa robe est démodée et horrible, et elle ne sait même pas danser! Il doit sûrement le faire exprès pour m'énerver! Il veut me rendre jalouse, peut-être! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de jouer avec moi comme ça! Il va le regretter!_

_Il ne peut pas être sérieusement intéressé par elle? Il a sûrement un intérêt caché dans l'affaire. C'est impossible. Un pari, peut-être? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication._

Elles commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Et la demoiselle que je faisais danser n'était pas vraiment mieux, tout compte fait.

_Oh mon Dieu! Il est tellement, tellement beau! Un vrai prince charmant! Il va sûrement disparaître à minuit. Wow! J'arrive pas à y croire! Et il danse avec moi? Je vais sûrement me réveiller bientôt! Wow! Quel visage! Est-ce que c'est un ange?_

Seigneur que cette danse allait être longue. N'y avait-t-il donc que l'apparence physique qui comptait pour les humains? Je fus soulagé lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin. Je quittai la demoiselle avec un baise-main. Elle en resta figée, la main en l'air et le regard vide, pendant au moins trois minutes. Franchement!

Plus loin, Miss Parfaite fulminait.

_S'il croit s'en tirer comme ça! Tous les hommes me désirent, je vais lui prouver qu'il n'est pas différent!_

Elle laissa donc son amie en plan pour revenir me voir. Mais allait-elle finir par abandonner? Ironiquement, c'était une des rares qui semblaient se ficher de moi au fond. Elle voulait simplement prouver qu'elle était irrésistible. Mais pourquoi devait-elle insister autant?

- Vous m'invitez? me demanda-t-elle avec assurance.

_Je ne lâcherai pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté! Il sera bien obligé d'admettre que je l'attire!_

Quelle prétention! Et quelle obstination! Heureusement que je n'avais pas à la côtoyer trop souvent, ce serait le massacre assuré. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, cherchant un échappatoire. Dieu merci! Il était assez tard pour que je m'éclipse sans que ce ne soit étrange!

- Je suis désolé, lui répondis-je, Il est tard, et je vais devoir me retirer. Peut-être une prochaine fois?

Qui n'aurait jamais lieu, car jamais plus je ne mettrais les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit!

- Nous n'avons pas été convenablement introduits, remarqua alors Miss Parfaite.

Elle tendit la main.

- Rosalie Hale, se présenta-t-elle.

- Edward Cullen, répondis-je en la baisant, comme il se doit, Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Ou plutôt de ne jamais vous revoir! Et finalement je me sauvai de cet endroit de malheur.

_Un jour, tu seras à mes pieds, Edward Cullen!_

Et avec un peu de chance, je ne croiserais plus jamais la route de Rosalie Hale!

* * *

Alors! Franchement, vous en avez pensé quoi!


	5. Échec et mat

Salut! Je suis déjà de retour avec une autre histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les autres!

* * *

**Échec et mat**

_Point de vue d'Alice_

- Échec et mat!

Emmett fronça les sourcils, cherchant vainement une échappatoire. Puis il grogna en n'en trouvant aucun.

- C'est pas possible, t'as triché! bougonna-t-il en bon mauvais perdant.

- Enfin, Emmett, on ne peut pas tricher aux échecs! le taquinai-je.

À la base, il avait défié Jasper à la lutte dès l'instant où il avait compris que nous étions venus pour nous joindre à leur clan.

- C'est un rite d'initiation, chez nous. Pour savoir ce que vous avez dans le ventre, vous comprenez, avait-il prétendu.

Ce à quoi Esmée avait fortement protesté et lui avait formellement défendu de se battre avec des invités, sous peine de le regretter amèrement. Il avait bien essayé d'argumenter que nous étions de la famille, à présent, et non des invités, mais elle n'en avait pas démordu.

Et de fil en aiguille, par un cheminement un peu mystérieux, ce qui aurait dû être une bagarre de bienvenue avec Jasper s'était transformé en partie d'échecs avec moi. Et je venais de le ratatiner.

- Je veux une revanche! s'exclama Emmett en replaçant rageusement les pièces.

- Tu vas encore perdre, l'avertis-je.

Je pouvais déjà voir l'issue de la partie. Emmett n'était pas très doué aux échecs. Il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Alors, avec mon don en plus, il n'avait aucune chance. Pas qu'il soit déjà au courant de mon don. Lui et Edward étaient absents lorsque nous avions expliqué la situation à Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie, et lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de chasser, entre Edward qui s'indignait de retrouver toutes ses affaires au garage (j'avais vu qu'il me pardonnerait rapidement) et Emmett qui nous lançait des défis idiots, nous avions remis les détails à plus tard. Et puis, c'était plus marrant de battre Emmett aux échecs alors qu'il n'en savait toujours rien.

- Emmett Cullen ne perd jamais deux fois de suite à un même jeu, chantonna-t-il en déposant le dernier pion en place.

Rosalie laissa échapper un rire moqueur à l'étage, où elle lisait un livre de mécanique (arrêtant de temps en temps pour se regarder dans le miroir et replacer une mèche de cheveux).

- C'est pour ça que la semaine dernière, je t'ai battu quatre fois d'affilé? railla-t-elle.

- Je t'ai laissée gagner! protesta-t-il.

- Et Edward, tu le laisses gagner à chaque fois, lui aussi?

- Mais Edward triche! Alors ça compte pas non plus!

Mais bien sûr!

- Eh bien, sache Emmett qu'Alice ne perd jamais aux échec, me vanta Jasper, Elle a un don pour ce jeu.

Emmett allait encore protester quand une idée subite l'arrêta.

- Jamais, tu dis? s'assura-t-il.

Et je pus voir ce qu'il allait faire un instant avant qu'il ne le fasse.

- Edward! appela-t-il, Viens jouer aux échecs avec Alice! Je veux te voir perdre pour une fois!

- Fiche-moi la paix Emmett, je suis occupé!

Effectivement, il était occupé à réaménager la salle de musique en une chambre convenable et à y ranger ses affaires (ce qui apparemment nécessitait de reclasser tous ses vinyles en ordre alphabétique). Ça, et il avait décidé de bouder, aussi. Bah! J'avais vu qu'il me pardonnerait rapidement…

- Allez, insista Emmett, Si tu la bats, tu seras vengé! Soi-disant qu'elle ne perd jamais, un beau défi, non? Toi qui dis ne jamais trouver d'adversaires à ta taille!

Edward hésita un peu avant de répondre, mais je savais déjà qu'il accepterait. Je ne voyais pas encore l'issue de la partie, par contre. Il devait vraiment être un bon joueur. Mais avec mon don, une fois la partie commencée, je pouvais anticiper tous les coups de mon adversaire et voir les conséquences de chaque déplacement. Je n'avais encore jamais perdu une partie. Au fond, Emmett avait raison. Je trichais.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il, finalement, comme j'avais prévu.

L'instant suivant, il était assis devant moi, à la place d'Emmett. Puis, il retourna l'échiquier pour me donner les blancs (qu'Emmett s'était arbitrairement attribués un peu plus tôt).

- Honneur aux dames, expliqua-t-il galamment.

J'avançai donc un pion, pour ouvrir la partie. Déjà, je commençais à voir les coups qu'il prévoyait. Il n'était pas encore très décidé, mes visions étaient encore floues. Il avança un pion à son tour. J'étais quelques coups d'avance, analysant la meilleure façon de répondre à ses tactiques. Tiens, si je bougeais mon fou en B5 dans quatre coups, j'allais le mettre en échec. Et ensuite, au bout de cinq autres coups, encore échec, puis…

Il changea alors subitement de plan. Et zut! Il mettait mon roi en échec dans six coups. Je tentai de rectifier le tir. Oui, en déplaçant ma tour en A6 et en mangea son fou avec mon cavalier, je pouvais le mettre en échec dans dix coups. J'avançai un second pion. Parfait.

Mais alors que j'observais plus loin, l'avenir changea encore une fois. Il dévorait ma reine dans cinq coups, puis une tour, et un fou, et me mettait en échec dans douze coups, et encore dans quinze coups, et mat le coup suivant.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais comment faisait-il pour faire basculer l'avenir ainsi? C'était presque comme s'il savait. Il me fit un sourire un peu moqueur en déplaçant un deuxième pion à son tour.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur l'avenir, tentant de trouver une issue. Peut-être si je déplaçais mon fou au lieu de ma tour dans sept coups… Alors je pourrais manger sa reine et son cavalier… Je le mettais en échec dans treize coups et…

Il réajusta à nouveau sa stratégie. J'étais échec et mat dans vingt coups. Et merde! Voyait-il l'avenir, lui aussi, ou quoi? Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses changements de plan de dernière minute! Et pourquoi souriait-il comme ça? Ah, s'il pensait qu'il pouvait rire de moi!

Jasper et Emmett commençaient à nous regarder d'un drôle d'air. Il était vrai que pour le moment, nous avions déplacé un grand total de quatre pièces, tous des pions, et que je fixais la table de jeu d'un air dépité et concentré, un peu désespéré, qui correspondait plus à une fin de partie trop serrée qu'à un début. Edward, lui, se contentait de me regarder, tout aussi concentré, mais avec l'air un peu trop satisfait de celui qui sait qu'il approche de la victoire. J'allais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire supérieur!

Peut-être que si je déplaçais ma reine en G3 dans dix coups, alors je pourrais manger ses deux tours d'ici quinze coups et il… me mettait en échec dans dix-sept coups mais… Oui! Bingo! Échec et mat dans vingt-cinq coups! Ah!

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement devant mon air victorieux, perdant son assurance pendant une seconde, puis… NON! Il mangeait mon fou, au lieu de ma tour, dans quatre coups, et me battait dans dix-sept coups! Mais comment faisait-il? Son sourire suffisant était plus grand que jamais. Il avait un truc, c'était pas possible.

Et si je déplaçais ma tour en… Mat en vingt coups. Et zut! Mon fou?… Mat en dix-neuf coups… Plus tard, peut-être?… Mat en treize coups…

Et merde! Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je fis défiler dans ma tête toutes les possibilités auxquelles je pouvais penser. Mat en seize coups… en vingt-deux coups… en trente coups… en dix coups… en dix-neuf coups… en sept coups…

Et zut de merde de zut de rezut!

Rien à faire. À contre-cœur, je renversai mon roi, en signe de défaite. Edward laissa échapper un rire devant mon air dépité.

- Hein? Quoi? s'exclama alors Jasper, T'as perdu?

Il n'arrivait manifestement pas à y croire, projetant son incrédulité sur tout le monde, sans le vouloir.

- Oh là! Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer? renchérit Emmett, complètement perdu, Vous vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux pendant cinq minutes sans ciller, et tout d'un coup, tu abandonnes? C'est quoi ce délire?

- Il n'y a rien à faire, admis-je avec agacement, Quoi que je fasse, je perds.

Et c'était horriblement frustrant!

- Mais vous n'avez même pas joué!

- Pas besoin, rétorqua Edward, goguenard, Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne gagnera pas cette partie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Allez, c'est quoi ton truc? On aurait dit que tu voyais tous les coups qui me passaient par la tête, l'accusai-je.

Il n'avait pas le droit de gagner en utilisant la même tactique que moi, c'était tricher!

Pour toute réponse, il haussa un sourcil.

Non… Il ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir lui aussi, ça serait une trop grosse coïncidence…

- Pas tout à fait, intervint Edward, s'attirant le regard intrigué de Jasper et exaspéré d'Emmett.

J'ouvris de grands yeux en comprenant. Puis, je fronçai les sourcils. Il _avait_ vu tous les coups qui me passaient par la tête. Il avait vu tout ce que j'avais vu! Le sale tricheur! Il m'avait volé ma tactique! Il n'avait pas le droit!

Edward ricana en se relevant. J'eus une vision juste à temps pour l'éviter quand il tenta de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Mauvaise perdante, lâcha-t-il en retournant mettre de l'ordre dans sa nouvelle chambre, toujours avec ce sourire victorieux et suffisant.

_Sale tricheur!_, lui lançai-je mentalement.

Je l'entendis rire depuis l'étage. Il paraissait de bien meilleure humeur qu'avant cette stupide partie, en tout cas. Il m'énervait.

Hmph…

Je savais bien qu'il me pardonnerait rapidement pour la chambre…

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a amusé de le lire autant que je me suis amusée à l'inventer et l'écrire!

Sinon, ne vous attendez pas à une autre histoire avant un bon moment, parce que pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres idées.

Et si vous pouviez me laisser une review, pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir (et ça peut m'aider à m'améliorer). Vous pouvez aussi me proposer des idées ou des défis, habituellement, ça máide à avoir des idées à écrire.

Merci à tous d'être venus me lire!


	6. Je l'avais vu venir, pourtant

Boujour! Un tout petit OS qui m'est venu en tête! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop répétitif et qu'il vous fera bien rire! Bonne lecture!^^

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage beaucoup!

* * *

**Je l'avais vu venir, pourtant**

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Je regardai les débris de mon piano avec dérision, ignorant les regards et les pensées intrigués dans mon dos.

Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Je savais que ça allait arriver, un jour. Je le savais depuis le tout premier jour où elle était entrée dans ma vie. Avant même que ce crétin ne fasse son volte-face, au tout début. Je savais qu'un jour, j'aurais à faire face à cette situation. Et je savais qu'en vérité je voulais de cela pour elle. Sincèrement. Mais une part de moi aurait voulu que ça n'arrive pas, même si je n'étais pas assez naïf pour croire que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Et merde!

Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, et j'aurais dû m'y préparer. Surtout ces derniers temps. Tous les signes étaient là. Mais j'avais fait mine de ne pas les voir. Je m'étais voilé la face. J'avais même fait de gros efforts pour ne pas y penser. Parce que je ne voulais pas y penser. Rien que l'idée me faisait frissonner. Résultat, à présent, mon piano était bon pour la poubelle. Mon pauvre piano. Je lui jetai un regard consterné.

Il faudrait bien que je m'y fasse. Après tout, ce n'était que le début. Je n'étais pas assez crédule pour croire que ça n'arriverait plus. Au contraire, je savais bien qu'à présent, la situation irait en s'empirant. Enfin… en s'empirant pour moi. Et il n'y avait absolument rien que je puisse faire pour y remédier, car c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et quelque part, c'était un juste retour des choses. J'avais été gratifié bien plus que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer, alors à présent, je devrais endurer… ça. Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais pour elle, j'allais le faire. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour son bonheur. Même accepter… ça… sans sourciller… trop… Les prochains jours… mois… années, allaient être pénibles. Que la vie pouvait être dure!

Je soupirai.

J'étais à mon piano quand le stupide cabot était entré dans la pièce avec Bella.

Bien que je l'aie vu venir, je n'étais définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Je crois bien que je ne l'aurais jamais été de toute façon. Et ça m'avait fait un choc. Un des pires chocs de ma vie. Non, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à entendre le « _Wow, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Jake peut être sexy. Je me demande comment il embrasse…_ » qu'avait subitement pensé Renesmée en le voyant.

Et maintenant, j'allais devoir m'acheter un nouveau piano. Les dommages que j'avais accidentellement infligés à celui-ci étaient définitivement irréparables…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou à me laisser des idées pour d'autres OS! À dans un futur encore indéterminé!


	7. Retenue

Bonjour! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Bon, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais les idées ne me viennent pas si facilement que ça. Je dois dire que je suis plus souvent en panne d'inspiration que le contraire...

Alors, c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Je voudrais aussi remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et si vous avez des commentaires, ou des idées pour d'autres one-shots, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça m'aide beaucoup à trouver de l'inspiration.

Alors, sur ce, bonne lecture! Et laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!

(au fait, je rappelle que les pensées qu'entend Edward sont en _italique_!)

* * *

**Retenue**

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Personnellement, je blâme Alice. Oh, bien sûr, Emmett y est pour beaucoup dans ce fiasco. Mais vraiment, il n'a fait qu'agir comme il agit toujours. Il est prévisible et n'a besoin que d'un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction pour faire les pires bêtises. Non, le réel coupable, ici, l'élément déclencheur de tout ce bazar, le principal responsable, c'est définitivement Alice.

Toute cette histoire débuta un vendredi matin, quelques heures avant de partir pour l'école. Je discutais tout bonnement avec Jasper, ce matin-là. Ce qui avait commencé par la prévision d'une sortie de chasse pour la fin de semaine avait peu à peu dérivé sur une conversation très profonde sur les conséquences d'avoir des pensées ou des émotions étrangères dans nos têtes, et les migraines qui s'en suivaient. C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais beaucoup avec Jasper. Avec Emmett, c'était impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alice redescendit de sa chambre, après avoir passé quelques heures à choisir ses vêtements, et avoir aidé Rosalie à en faire autant. Elle vint directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous allez devoir retarder votre chasse de quelques heures, annonça-t-elle subitement, Je ne suis pas exactement sûre comment tu va trouver ton compte, Edward, mais tu va avoir une retenue ce soir!

Une image de moi-même, à copier des lignes, vint soutenir son affirmation. Je haussai un sourcil, un peu sceptique. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul à l'être.

- Edward? En retenue? s'esclaffa Emmett en nous rejoignant dans le salon, Il oserait jamais faire quelque chose d'assez cool pour ça à l'école! Ça risquerait de nuire à sa réputation d'élève parfait! Eh! Je parie que même humain, il devait déjà être le chouchou de tous les profs!

- T'en fais pas, Emmett, j'ai aucune intention de perdre mon temps en retenue. Personnellement, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Comme quoi? Des devoirs?

Ignorant la remarque d'Emmett, je pris consciemment la décision d'avoir un comportement irréprochable aujourd'hui, et j'eus la satisfaction de voir la vision d'Alice perdre de la netteté.

- Ah non! protesta Emmett en voyant mon sourire, Pas question que tu y échappes! Je vais personnellement m'assurer que tu l'aies, cette retenue! Prépare-toi à endurer de longues heures de colle, mon frère!

_Et je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit particulièrement humiliant! Ça lui apprendra à avoir ri de moi, la dernière fois que j'ai eu une retenue! C'est pas de ma faute après tout, si le matériel scolaire est trop fragile!_

J'eus un vague éclat de rire en me rappelant l'épisode. Disons seulement que ça impliquait le laboratoire de chimie, des fioles un peu trop fragiles, quelques produits à ne pas mélanger, une substance collante et puante dans ses cheveux, un mur défoncé et l'arrivée impromptue d'un professeur au mauvais moment. Et moi, j'avais été aux premières loges et m'en étais sorti sans même un avertissement. Hilarant!

_La ferme, toi,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement suite à mon rire, _Ce soir, c'est moi qui vais me marrer quand tu copieras des lignes! Rira bien qui rira le dernier!_

Et il ressortit de la pièce pour commencer à réfléchir à son plan d'action. Je roulai les yeux. Si ça avait été un des autres, je me serais peut-être inquiété. Jasper, par exemple, était froidement calculateur, et un excellent stratège. Rosalie, quant à elle, était simplement vicieuse, et Alice était complètement sans scrupules. Mais Emmett était brouillon, impulsif et irréfléchi. Et il était complètement nul pour élaborer un plan, et encore plus pour le mettre à exécution. Il avait plus de chances d'atterrir lui-même en retenue que de m'y envoyer. Je pouvais l'entendre planifier, dans la pièce d'à côté, et j'en étais presque découragé.

_Et si j'essayais simplement de le faire arriver en retard? J'aurais qu'à le tenir jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, facile! Enfin… si je réussis à l'attraper, évidemment… Et ça me ferait arriver en retard, moi aussi…De toute façon, c'est pas tellement drôle… Peut-être si je lui piquais ses devoirs, pour qu'il ne puisse pas les remmetre… Ah, mais le connaissant, il va trouver une excuse, et comme c'est le chouchou de tous les profs, ils vont avaler tout ce qu'il dit, et il va s'en tirer sans problème. Totalement injuste. Et si je faisais quelques ajouts dans ses devoirs, à la place? Ah oui, ça, ça pourrait être drôle! Et je pourrais rajouter plein de commentaires indécents dans ses cahiers de notes! Si un prof voit ça, Edward est bon pour se taper l'humiliation de sa vie!_

Ce n'était plus découragé, que j'étais, c'était complètement sidéré. Se rendait-il seulement compte que j'entendais tout ce qu'il pensait, cet abruti?

_Je sais!_ s'exclama-t-il alors dans sa tête en trouvant une idée, _Je vais m'arranger pour que la prof d'anglais trouve un condom dans ses affaires! Ça c'est la retenue assurée! Mme Robins est tellement coincée! Elle en fera probablement un infarctus!_

Je faillis éclater de rire à nouveau. S'attendait-il à ce qu'une idée comme ça fonctionne vraiment? D'abord, il ne connaissait pas du tout Mme Robins! Et puis, il n'avait pas planifié son idée à moitié! Il y avait tellement de façons de retourner le blâme sur lui; en attirant l'attention sur lui au moment où il comptait glisser le condom en question dans mon sac, par exemple!

Et il poursuivit ses planifications hasardeuses jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'école. Ensuite, il tenta maladroitement de passer à l'exécution de toutes ses idées foireuses à la fois…

D'abord, il tenta de me voler mes devoirs, alors que je répondais à une question au tableau. Ça aurait pu marcher s'il n'y avait pas pensé toute la matinée. Du coup, il ne trouva qu'un cahier vide et un message à son intention. J'avais prévu le coup et avais laissé toutes mes affaires dans mon casier. Il laissa aussi traîner une note obscène sur mon pupitre, mais le prof ne la vit jamais, et je m'en débarrassai vite fait.

Le temps qu'arrive la troisième période, il avait trouvé le moyen de se procurer quelques condoms (je ne voulais même pas savoir où il les avait pris). Ce fut, en fin de compte, plutôt divertissant. Il choisit de passer à l'action dans le cours de Mme Robins, croyant qu'elle le prendrait le plus mal. Mais il ne connaissait pas Mme Robins.

Il avait planifié de lancer le condom incriminant quand je passerais devant le bureau de l'enseignante, pour faire comme si je l'avais échappé. Alors, j'avais bien minuté mon entrée, et elle n'aperçut pas la mise en scène. Emmett dut donc insister.

- T'as échappé quelque chose, Edward, lança-t-il d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention de la prof sur moi.

Je fis mine de fouiller mes poches.

- Non, je n'ai rien perdu, répondis-je en regardant autour de moi, mimant la confusion.

Derrière moi, Mme Robins repéra le condom qui avait atterri juste à côté de son bureau.

_Oh non!_ pensa-t-elle avec appréhension, _Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je crois?_

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas lancer un sourire moqueur à Emmett. S'il savait, il n'aurait jamais choisi cette classe précise pour son coup!

Je fis alors mine de trouver le condom et, conservant une expression d'incompréhension, je le ramassai, sous le regard paniqué de Mme Robins.

- Est-ce que c'est à vous? demandai-je à Mme Robins, avec un air soigneusement effaré tout en restant poli, comme l'étudiant modèle qu'elle croyait que j'étais.

Rougissante, elle se dépêcha de me prendre le condom et de le cacher dans son bureau.

_Oh non! Andrew a dû l'échapper ce matin!_ songea-t-elle avec gêne, _C'est un vrai miracle que personne d'autre ne l'ait encore remarqué. J'espère qu'Edward n'ira pas le crier sur les toits!_

_C'est pas possible!_ pensa Emmett, du couloir.

- Merci, monsieur Cullen, me dit Mme Robins, Je compte sur vous pour garder cet incident pour vous. Et maintenant, vous pouvez regagner votre place, conclut-elle sèchement sous l'embarras.

_Quoi?_ s'insurgea mentalement Emmett en s'éloignant pour rejoindre sa propre classe, _Comment il a fait ça? Comment elle a pu croire que c'était à elle? Elle fait ça dans sa classe? Mme Robins? Dans sa classe? Et Edward, le salopard, il le savait! Il l'a fait exprès! Arg! Comment il fait pour toujours s'en sortir? Il fait chier!_

Eh! S'il l'avait demandé, j'aurais pu lui dire que la salle de classe de Mme Robins était fréquemment le théâtre de ses aventures avec le concierge. Elle y songeait d'ailleurs un peu trop souvent à mon goût…

Emmett en fut si désarçonné, qu'il me laissa tranquille jusqu'à la cinquième période. Là, il glissa dans mon sac un cahier de notes rempli de commentaires… hum… à la Emmett, dirons-nous. Mais le temps qu'il réussisse à trouver un prétexte pour que le professeur jette un œil à mes affaires, j'avais déjà planqué le fameux cahier dans le sac de mon voisin, qui ferait sûrement une drôle de tête quand il le trouverait.

Puis, finalement, arriva la dernière période, et toujours pas de retenue. Mais alors que M. Wilson s'approchait pour me rendre un devoir corrigé, Emmett agit sur un coup de tête.

- Tiens! s'écria-t-il en me lançant un deuxième condom, Amuse-toi bien ce soir!

L'idiot! Je me dépêchai d'enfoncer l'objet dans ma poche. Trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? m'interrogea M. Wilson.

- Des allumettes, mentis-je avec aplomb, Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment sensés en apporter en classe, poursuivis-je d'un air contrit, mais avec Jasper, on comptait partir ce soir, pour faire de la randonnée et du camping en fin de semaine, alors j'ai demandé à Emmett de me passer ses allumettes, puisqu'il ne voulait pas nous accompagner. Est-ce que vous allez me les confisquer? demandai-je, l'air penaud.

- Oh non, me rassura M. Wilson, Tu peux les garder, en autant que tu n'en utilises pas en classe, je ne vois pas de problèmes.

Puis, il me tendit mon devoir.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour ton bon travail, expliqua-t-il, J'ai pu voir que tu y avais vraiment mis le temps nécessaire. Ta recherche était très complète, et tes références solides. J'ai été content de voir que tes absences d'il y a deux semaines ne t'ont pas trop causés de problèmes, et que tu avais réussi à rattraper to retard par toi-même. Cependant…

Alors que M. Wilson continuait son discours, derrière moi, Emmett fulminait.

_Des allumettes! Vraiment! Comment il fait pour toujours s'en sortir? Des allumettes! Et l'autre idiot a avalé ça! Edward, tu m'énerves! Espèce de… de chouchou du prof! Sale tricheur! T'es un emmerdeur de première! Un beau jour, tu vas payer! Je vais te faire bouffer le maquillage d'Alice!_

Ah! Comme si Alice le laisserait faire! De la classe voisine, elle avait déjà eu une vision de ses plans et préparait sa vengeance. Je ricannai à l'image d'Alice faisant manger autre chose que du maquillage à Emmett.

_Est-ce qu'il vient juste de rire alors que je lui expliquais à quel point mon cours est important?_

Oups…

- Monsieur Cullen, assis-toi. Tu reviendras me voir à la fin du cours, cingla M. Wilson.

Alors, vraiment, je blâme Alice!


End file.
